Our Masterpiece
The Origin Story for Pizza and Sean in the Re-Reboot timeline of Roleplaying Section. Written in 2019. Prologue: Bloody Storm In the coastline of California, a small Port town called Hirk exists. Housing a small population of only 43,826 people, it is a generic beach and fishing town, which sticks to its small religion called "Darkenism" worshipping a god called "TFD". It sticks to being rural rather than advancing, and has many traditions it has never dropped for the 60. years it has been established. However, recently paranomal activity has been popping up, and many people have been reported missing, about 63 per month.. This story follows a young 16 year old boy named Pizza "Bomb". And the story of how he progressed along the path of becoming a true man. "Pizza! Wait for me!", a young 16 year old boy shouts to a running Pizza. He's running towards the highschool of Hirk, Emerald Academy. "Heh. If you can't catch up, why bother chasing to me, Devan?", Pizza says, to the boy named Devan. "Yeah. Yeah. But still, i'm also late!", he says, panting. The two enter the school. It is made with mostly wood, and gives kind of a home-y vibe. Most of the classrooms have open air, or sometimes completely outside. Pizza and Devan rush to their class. "Late, again?", Mr. Highstar states, the science and homeroom teacher of their class, 2-A. "Yes. And I fully understand the consequences of doing so.", Pizza says, bowing. "Well, you're lucky I also came in late. So in my eyes, you're just in time. Take your seat.", Mr. Highstar states, grumpily. "Geez, is it me or is he more tired than usual?", Devan whispers over to Pizza, who is sitting next to him. "I mean, I guess? I don't really observe that type of stuff...", Pizza says.. The two go through class, hastily, until it is time to be dismissed. "Alright. I'll be heading home, right now.", Pizza says, while picking up his small bag. "Huh, you ain't gonna join me and the boys for a game of volleyballl?", Devan says, pondering. "...No.", Pizza says, smugly. "I'm not gonna stop 'cha tho. Ciao.", Devan says, walking out of the school. Pizza runs out and over to his house. He grins. And so, begins, the MONOLOGUE. "My name's Pizza. A lot of people call me Pizzabomb, or just Bomb in general. And I, was born with a gift! My extreme intellect and dexterity allows me to build these machines and fix a lot of things no one in Hirk has ever seen before. Too bad Hirk doesn't have shit when it comes to tech and resources. That's why I gotta study hard, and work even HARDER to go to collage and eventually change the world! And- Oh, there's my house.` Pizza stops by his house and rings the doorbell. Ms. Bomb, Pizza's mom answers the door. "You're back early.", she said. "Did something happen at school?", she asks with concern. Pizza rolls his eyes. "Nah. Nothin'. Nothin' happened.". Ms. Bomb raises her eyebrow. "Well, you make it sound like it happen.", She says, letting Pizza go in. He steps on the hard oak wood. The house is generally in an unclean state, but it does feel cozy. "...", silence is uttered, as Pizza heads to his room to illustrate. A few hours pass, and it is 12:00 AM. In the middle of midnight. Suddenly, lighting and thunder awake the Aspiring Mechanist. Pizza slowly gets up, and then sighs. "What time is it..? All our watches stopped working, so.." His grumpy attitude is immediately interrupted with the sound of a knife..Stabbing something. And not just anything. Human flesh. Pizza's eyes immediately widens, but due to him not being a fucking iidiiot, he swiftly hides under the bed. He knows someone's here. And he's too afraid to know who died. Was it his brother? His dad? His mom? Maybe even his family dog, Benson? But his fear is not great enough, he overcomes it and goes outside. The door lets out a large creaky noise, as he looks to the dead corpse of his father.. He looks at it, freezing. Then slowly looking up to see a shadowy figure, the only thing being visible are he or she's glaring crimson eyes.. And then it vanishes. Pizza falls down on the ground, collapsing, tears streaming through his eyes. He's not sure what to feel. He was never the type to feel extreme emotions, to cry, to get blinding rage... All he felt. Was confusion. And then nothing. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Boy and his Arrow Days after the murder of Mr. Bomb. Pizza has become a shut in. Sometimes refusing to leave his room. However, his state is unique. He claims not to be sad, nor angry. He just claims, "I don't know what to be feeling right now. So i'll just stay in my room until I find out.". He stays in the room, frequently asking for books about psychology, and illustrating abstract art. "...You hear about that odd man popping up recently in these funky clothes?", Devan says, speaking through Pizza's door. "No. But it doesn't matter to me, so don't talk about it.", Pizza says, with no emotion. "Yeah. He has this weird arrow, and-", Devan is interrupted by shouting, "I SAID, DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT IT!". Pizza sounds angry. "..Sorry bro.", Devan says, slowly leaving. "..Weird Arrow..", Pizza says. He gets up, and leaves his room. "Oh, you're finally out!", Ms. Bomb says. "Yeah. I'll be back soon.", Pizza says with his usual tone. He takes a walk along the coast, and finds an odd teenage boy wearing white robes with blue markings similar to flames on them. "It's beautiful, isn't it?", The Odd guy said, seemingly noticing Pizza's presence even though he can't see him. "The ocean. It's so calming. I can look at it all day.". The Odd Dude sounds, well..Odd. "You. The arrow.", Pizza says, getting straight to the point. "Oh, the Stand Arrow?", he says, turning around. "Stand..Arrow?", Pizza said, perplexed. "It's a long story, why are you interested in it?" "I want to see what it's made out of.", Pizza says, holding his hand out. "So you're one of THOSE guys, huh?", he says, pulling out the arrow, but not letting Pizza take it. "What is this..?", Pizza says, with curiosity. "I don't know either.", The Odd Dude says disappointingly. "You want to find out who killed your dad?", he says. Pizza is taken a back and then looks at the Odd Dude with shock. "I might be able to help you with that. My name's Sean.", he says. The two walk along the coastline, discussing about themselves, mostly Pizza reflecting. "I see..", Sean says, thinking. "So your enemy's the same as mine huh?", Sean says, again. "..I dunno.", Pizza said, still confused. "Right..But you're going to have to get a Stand in order to help..", Sean says. "Again, what is a stand..?", Pizza says, still sounding toneless and emotionless. "You'll see..Once I give you one.", Sean says. CONTINUING SOON.